The Connection
Azmuth explains to Ben and Co. what the Planetary Connection is, and Gwen and Kevin must rescue Ben and Azmuth from Paparo. Plot We see a bank in the middle of downtown Bellwood at night. Suddenly, there's a small explosion at the door, and a few crooks wearing robotic, fireproof suits run out, one of which holding a large sack of money. (Leader): Got the dough? (Crook with money): Yeah, boss. We'll be rich by noon tomorrow at this rate! (Ben): Not even close. Ben was right behind him. (Another crook): Yeah. Like we're gonna stop for a kid. (Ben): You don't know who I am, then. (Transform) Attraction! (Leader): Blast him! He and the others changed their suits' arms to ray guns and blasted him with lasers! However, Ben just absorbed them. (Ben): A creature made of electromagnetic energy is not affected by lasers. He picked them up by their suits and banged them into each other. But enhancements from the suits revived them, and they stood up again. (Ben): Let's instead try ripping their suits off. As he was about to, Paradox came in and froze everyone but him and Ben in place. (Ben, detransforming): Paradox? (Paradox): You are needed on Galvan Prime. Azmuth has something urgent to tell you. (Ben): What? (Paradox): It's a surprise! The only hint is that the fate of all reality is at stake! [[Ben 10: Multi Trixes Theme Song|''Theme song!]] (Ben): All reality? Get me there! Paradox did. Gwen and Kevin were waiting. (Kevin): Where were you? Didn't you get our Plumbers' badge message? (Ben): No. I was fighting some crooks. (Azmuth): It's finally time, though. Long ago my Omnitrix prodotype was still wireless, but was extremely short-range. This was before I figured out how to make a super-strong signal like it is now. I actually used the planets to create a large version of your Internet. The Omnitrix, if a lightyear away, would draw the DNA out of the Codon Stream, through the recievers and broadcasters on each planet, eventually to itself for its user to transform. It worked. When it became obsolete, I shut it down by removing the broadcaster here. I actually was helped by Paradox to spread the system through every planet in this universe. I called it the Planetary Connection. (Gwen): So it's just this universe. What does this have to do with all reality? (Azmuth): When I deactivated it, it began to fall apart. Glitches developed, and bad signals remained in each planet's broadcaster, even though there was no connection. You remember Paparo, right? (Ben): Yeah. Of course. (Azmuth): Well... Suddenly, there was a large crash! Suddenly, Paparo, enhanced by the Nanochips, floated in with Zeno and Fich on Nanochip clouds. (Paparo): Telling the Tennysons about the Connection, eh, Azmuth? Fich raised his cyborg arm and fired at Azmuth. But Ben jumped in front. (Ben, transforming): [[The Punisher|''Puni...]] As he shouted his name, the laser hit him! He exploded in a flash of red light! (All): Ben! (Azmuth): Is he...? (Kevin): Yes. That was a Ultra-7,000 type laser. It can vaporize anything. Zeno grabbed Azmuth with his tongues. (Azmuth): This is extremely gross. He carried Azmuth off with Paparo and Fich. Gwen and Kevin just stared after them, knowing that there was hardly anything they could do. (Gwen): Great. (Kevin): Yeah. Ben's gone, and Paparo has Azmuth. Myaxx and a few Galvans came in to survey the damage. (Myaxx): What happened? (Kevin): Paparo crashed in. He vaporized Ben and kidnapped Azmuth. He's now a bigger threat then ever! (Myaxx): What do we do now? (Gwen): I don't know. Meanwhile, Paparo, Zeno, and Fich were flying through space. (Paparo): Now that we have Azmuth, we can extract all the secrets of the Connection from him! They stopped on Primus. They then went to the top of the Codon Stream volcano. (Azmuth): I will never divulge the secret of even the location of the Connection's stations! (Fich): Oh, we already know. They went into the control station, where there was a large control panel. He pushed certain buttons in order to open a secret door on the wall. They went in, where there was a complex-looking keyhole. (Paparo): Open it. Fich morphed his robotic arm into a key to fit it, and he used it to turn the keyhole. As he did, the floor slid down. We now see the same room as the one at the end of Return of the Nanochips. (Azmuth): How did you ever discover the secret? (Paparo): Oh, it was simple. I simply took it from Albedo back when he was still evil. (Zeno): Now for the good part. He let go of Azmuth, but some small robotic arms came down and grabbed him. (Azmuth): Before you begin, how did you kill Ben with an Ultra-7,000 laser? Ultratonians are stronger than the ray. (Fich): It's not an Ultra-7,000 laser. It's a storage gun. I made it from the helmet that sucked Tennyson into Levin's game. Ben is inside its database. (Azmuth): He's in the game again? (Paparo): Correct. Now for the questions. How do I activate the Planetary Connection? Silence. (Paparo): What do I need to do it? Silence. (Paparo): Remember: If you don't... (runs finger along throat) Get the picture? Now, what do I need to do? (Azmuth, suddenly smiling): Turn around. As he did, tons of water splashed on him! He fell apart, and his Nanochips shorted out. (Paparo, sounding like he's underwater): Get him! "Him" was Albedo, who had a robot suit on the size of a person. (Azmuth): Thanks. (Albedo): Now what? (Fich): Die! He shot his ray gun at Albedo's bucket, then broke off the suit's head! But Albedo zapped Fich, breaking part of his machines. Suddenly, he started coughing as the broken part sparked up. He passed out, and fell to the ground. Then Albedo knocked out Zeno with a stun blaster. (Azmuth): The Plumbers would love to have these two in the Null Void. Albedo came out of the suit. As he did, it fell over, backwards, and sparked up more. (Azmuth): How did you get my suit? (Albedo): Uh, found it. They broke off Fich's robot arm and shot Ben back here. (Ben): You'll never believe what hap... Where am I? (Azmuth): In the Planetary Connection's station on Primus. Now, we need to get back to Galvan Prime. He teleported them all back. There, Paradox took Paparo, Zeno, and Fich to the Null Void. (Gwen): Ben! (Kevin): You're alive! (Azmuth): That was really a storage gun made from Kevin's game helmet. It transported Ben to the game's world. (Ben): Guess what? There, I got a new alien! (Kevin): Use him! (Ben): Nah. It's too soon. Maybe later... (Gwen): You were in the middle of something, Azmuth. (Azmuth): Right. Paparo wants to reactivate the Connection. (Kevin): But he's in the Null Void. (Azmuth): That won't hold him. Paradox told me that you will have a huge final battle with him. Anyway, reactivating it with the glitches will cause an energy ripple, like the Omnitrix's SDM if left for a few days, that will spread into other universes and through crosstime and all reality. (Kevin): I lost track. (Azmuth): The important part is this: should Paparo succeed, all reality as we know it will cease to exist! THE END... for now. ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Paparo/Nanochips Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise